Polarizers are used for various liquid crystal displays (LCDs) for television sets, personal computers, cell-phones, etc. Usually, the polarizers are manufactured by dyeing and uniaxially-stretching polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) films. When a PVA film is uniaxially-stretched, the dichroic material adsorbed by (dyeing) the PVA molecules is oriented and thereby the PVA film becomes a polarizer.
Recently, the use of LCDs for television sets is increasing rapidly, and the size of the screens thereof also is increasing. Accordingly, there also are demands for an increase in size of polarizers that are used for television sets. As a method of manufacturing such large-sized polarizers, there is a proposal for a method of stretching a PVA film by a tenter method while the whole PVA film being in contact with liquid. (Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP 2006-91374 A